Resources for a compromised PC
Overview ---- Below is information, links, software, and more that can assist you in cleaning a compromised or hijacked PC. This page is not here to provide you support in cleaning your PC, but should help you find the necessary resources to get rid of that nasty Trojan, spyware, adware, etc. All software listed here should be completely FREE and EASY to use. Companies that will assist you ---- Excessive Computing *They are the only company I know of that will, completely for free with no obligations (limit of 1 hour per client), clean any malicious software from your PC AND set you up with free software to secure your PC. Why do they do this? They absolutely hate spammers, and spammers often use compromised machines for spamming! *Location: Burgaw, NC *Service Area: Pender and New Hanover Counties *Phone: 910-398-4288 *Hours: 10am-6pm M-F Web Sites that will Provide Assistance ---- Smokey's Security Forums The Kill Spammers Forums Online Virus Scanning ---- Emsisoft A-Squared Scan Ewido/AVG Scan VirusTotal Scan Jotti's Scan Kaspersky Scan Software to help keep your PC secure ---- Firefox web browser *Use this instead of Internet Explorer (the blue E) to browse the internet, as it is much less likely to allow the installation of an unwanted program without your knowledge. Companies who use Firefox instead of Internet Explorer have been reporting FAR less trouble with infected machines. *Essential Add-ons (these are programs that work with Firefox to make you even more secure) **Adblock Plus - Used to block unwanted ads from appearing as you browse the internet. **McAfee SiteAdvisor - Used to alert you of known malicious web sites. *Recommended Add-ons **NoScript - Used to prevent JavaScript from running on all websites except those you allow. This add-on is for the novice that understands what JavaScript is; otherwise it's not recommended that you attempt to use it. Thunderbird email client *Use this instead of Outlook for your email. Why? Because Outlook has many security problems, and it is MUCH easier for an unwanted program to be installed to your PC through a nasty email attachment received by Outlook than it is if the same email is received by Thunderbird. ZoneLabs ZoneAlarm Free *Rated by many people to be one of the best firewalls out there. It does a good job, but you MUST learn a few things to use it properly. In any event, it's much better than the firewall included with Windows. Avast! Antivirus Home Edition *One of the better free antivirus softwares out there. You do have to register, but registration for the home edition is free. HijackThis *This is a program that lists out lots of information about your PC, which you can provide to a tech to help you figure out your problem. LSPFix *This program can fix the LSP chains that often become broken because of spyware. Basically, some spyware can screw up the way your PC talks to the internet, and this utility can fix it. There are MANY more helpful softwares out there, but I'm short on time and others can always post more.